1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remained roving bobbin exchanging device for completely removing the remained rovings left and adhered to roving bobbins to be utilized in a spinning frame or a roving frame in a spinning plant and at the same time for preventing the roving bobbins having some residual rovings adhered thereto from being placed in some vacant bobbins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to supply rovings of raw material to a spinning frame, some roving bobbins are utilized and in case of a roving frame, an automatic doffing apparatus is used for replacing plurality of full can roving bobbins with some vacant roving bobbins in the roving frame in all. As a transporting means for the aforesaid roving bobbins, an over-head type transporting means is widely used, some bobbin hangers are arranged on guide rails in every spaced-apart relation, the roving bobbins are hung at the bobbin hangers and then transported. As the bobbin hanger, a system having a structure in which engaging claw pieces are opened or closed in response to an insertion of the roving bobbins or an upward movement of the roving bobbins is applied, in which the roving bobbins may freely be fixed or removed in response to an engagement between some steps at the inner circumferences of the roving bobbins and the aforesaid engagement claw pieces or a releasing of the engagement.
Remained rovings are adhered to almost of all the used roving bobbins replaced at the creel of the roving frame and it is impossible to utilize the roving frame again while the remained rovings being adhered to the bobbins and due to this fact a transporting line for the roving bobbins is provided with a remained roving removal device.
As the remained roving removal device, a system in which the roving bobbins are contacted with and rotated with the felt belts or the like while the roving bobbins being hung at the bobbin hangers so as to remove the remained rovings on the surfaces of the bobbins is utilized and this system is constructed such that the remained rovings are removed at a high speed without damaging the roving bobbins. However, in case that the remained rovings adhered to the roving bobbins are cut in the midway part thereof or the rovings may not be completely removed within a predetermined processing time when a large amount of remained rovings are wound, some of the roving bobbins having the remained rovings left in the roving bobbins passed through the aforesaid remained roving removal device are yet mixed while the remained rovings are being left and adhered, resulting in that an automatic operation for supplying the vacant roving bobbins to the roving frame is prohibited.
Due to this fact, in the prior art, an operator was set at a position before the roving frame, the roving bobbins having the remained rovings adhered are removed from the transporting line and at the same time the already processed and prepared vacant bobbins were fixed.